


Self Care

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [54]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: He has time, why not some relaxation...gdi Wade...





	Self Care

Michael shuffled into the Penthouse, mumbling a greeting as he shuffled into the bedroom, smiling and curling around Peter as he slept, “I love you,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek as he nuzzled close and drifted when Jarvis' little 'cough' pop sound pulled him back from sleep.

“Peter, it's morning,” Michael just stuffed his head under a pillow, waving his hand.

“Jarvis, thanks for being considerate but just sound the alarm.”

Peter jumped up when Jarvis' normal morning alarm siren went off, Michael just winced and went back to sleep. “Ugh, I hate morning. Oh, Morbie made it back?”

“Yes, sir, just, and he's hoping to sleep, might we take this conversation into another room?”

Peter tugged the pillow until he finally gave up his death grip on it, “Whaaaaaat?”

“I love you too,” he smooched his forehead before dropping the pillow back down and bouncing into the bathroom.

“When did Parker turn into an evil morning person?”

“I'd say it was around the time he was able to get proper rest, sir.”

“Remind me to never turn into an evil morning person...”

“I will attempt to, sir.”

“J, yer the best.”

Michael was drifting, aware and yet not, to the heart beat ruffling around the room, he hummed as the bed shifted, mumbling when he felt it straddle him and a press kissed to his head. Focusing so much he could see the way the blood moved to and from the heart, drifting deeper at it rested against him, “Sweet dreams Morbie,” he hummed at the purring against his chest before finally drifting all the way into sleep. “J, he out?”

“Yes, sir, he is sleeping.”

“Good.”

Michael woke up slowly, blinking when he was alone, “J, where's Peter?”

“I believe he's at work, sir.”

“Oh, right, got in as he left. Right.” He yawned and shuffled into the bathroom, “J, do I got enough time for a bath?”

“More than enough, sir, depending on what else you have planned before your shift.”

“Good,” he grumbled as he turned on the water and shuffled through the process of finding the soap he wanted and made sure there were towels down because damn wings are a bitch to clean. “J, needa plan an upgrade for this bathroom, like a wing friendly one.”

“I'll begin planning ideas.”

“Best, J.” Michael sighed as he finally sunk into the steaming water and relaxed. “Any shower thoughts Parker wanting to share?” He grinned at the page of data opened for him. He stretched a wing at a time, groaning at the popping of tense joints before letting them sink into the water. “Need to upgrade the tub... thinking about changing around some things in here.”

“Peter has mentioned, what he deems, interesting little upgrade suggestions.”

Michael hummed and smirked at the shower stall swapped up to an open plan with a few fun cuff-able areas. “Hmm... they have to be removable. Let him know.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael was smiling at some of the 'shower thoughts' Peter wanted to share with him. Little things from random half asleep mumblings about anything and everything to interesting little side notes and plans. He blinked as he scrolled through a few chunks, he was relaxing.... they'd go through those later when they had time for fun. “J, remind Peter my wings are Not in anyway as flexible as my fingers please? Just, whenever it comes up.”

“Of course, sir.”

He relaxed, stretching and carefully scrubbed down his wings, “Need to pick up my meat order tomorrow, J can you remind me before work?”

“Of course, sir.”

“When was the last time I was able to just relax?”

Michael blinked at the odd set of noises, “I'm, unable to find that data, sir. At least not since you moved from the Tower.” He chalked the noises up as concern.

“I... I should put in for some time off,” he finally admitted as he glared at his drying wings. “Need to figure out a better way to dry these.”

“I have a few suggestions for the next upgrade in regards to them.”

“The best Jarvis,” he smiled as he reached out to grab a towel to start the annoying process of drying off. “Don't know why I wanted a bath, it's so annoying afterward.”

“Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt.”

“Hospital?”

“No, there's a visitor at the clinic window, he has a companion.”

“It's Wade, isn't it?”

“Yes, sir, he has a female companion, appears to be a knife wound.”

“I just got... fuck it, whatever,” Michael grumbled as he grabbed his robe and glared at the window he saw Wade happily waving at him from. “What the fuck do you want?” Wade flailed at him before flailing at his companion. “Jarvis...”

“Clinic procedure, sir?”

“Yep.”

“Clinic locked down, window accessed enabled.”

Wade, once again, flopped through the window, while his companion blinked and glanced at the suddenly missing window, “Um, hi, I'm Domino. Wade drug me here.”

“Yeah, I bet. Wade what have I told you about drumming up business for me?”

“She... Okay, it was luck alone that saved her from worse than the knife fight okay? She's hurt, you're a doctor, you help hurt people.”

“I just got outa the shower, and you still owe me a robe for the last time...”

Wade pouted at him, eyes wide, “Pppppleaaaaasssse.”

He rubbed his eyes, “J, what's my timer?”

“3 hours, sir.”

“I patch her up and you fuck off.”

“Deal!”

“And you still owe me a fucking robe.” Michael grumbled as he glanced down, “Let me get some clothes on.”

Domino glanced at him before shaking hear head and giving him a smile, “Nothin' I haven't seen before.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “You'd be surprised,” he threw some gaze and alcohol at Wade, “Don't drink that it's to clean her wounds while I'm gone. I take it there's no healing factor otherwise you wouldn't be here over something as small as a knife wound.”

“You'd be right.”

Michael slipped out to get dressed before heading back in. “Let's see it.” She shifted the jacket off her shoulder as he grabbed gloves and pulled them on, “Any allergies to medicines?”

“I don't like painkillers.”

“Alright, simple, clean, I'll get a local unless you don't mind pain.”

“Local is fine,” she seemed to relax when he gathered what he need, “So, you're a mutant?”

“Close enough,” he mumbled as he set up for sutures and yawned, “Ya know, I just woke up...”

“That a problem?”

“Just, no jerking around, my eyes and ears can be a little off with sudden movements,” he carefully drew up the needle, looking her over twice while her brow quirked up at him, “Sorry double checking for any other damage. I can offer you a script for pain meds if it becomes a problem, but it should be a minor annoyance but shoulder stitches get tugged on constantly.”

“Doc's like literally part bat, he was totally scanning you.”

“I was listening, do you know how easy a shoulder injury like this can sever tendons and nerves? Like, literally loss of feeling and proper movement in the entire arm.”

“See? Told you he was good and you were hella lucky.”

Domino sighed and shook her head at Michael as he prepped the area before giving the local and settling her in a relaxed position to properly allow the wound to heal. “Ignore him.”

“I try to,” he smiled as he quickly and efficiently fixed up the wound and bandaged them, “Change the bandage regularly, keep it dry and for the love of god don't tear your stitches.”

Domino smiled and nodded, “You got it, thanks Doc.”

“Come back in,” Michael checked the stitches again, “No healing right?” He got a nod, “Two weeks, we'll check the progress and take out what can be removed. You had 3 different depths so it's going to take longer for it to heal after the stitches are removed. And Wade... Clean up your mess.” He threw a rag at Wade, who flailed. “No buts.”

“But it's her mess!”

“And she's on a no lift/no climb/no stress restriction for that shoulder. Suck it up and clean up your mess.” Michael grumbled, “And I need to scrub up again...”

“I'm good Doc, thanks again,” Domino said as he offered her a short script for the pain. “But if you need something taken care of, let me know. I owe you one.”

“Just, don't mention it to your friends.” He glared at Wade who was bitching as he wiped down the table, going as far as shooing Domino off it.

“I won't.”

Michael ushered them back out the window, “You got her up here I'm sure you can find a way down.”

Domino just laughed as Wade pouted before teleporting away, waving back at him from another rooftop, he waved back, “J disable the clinic.”

“Clinic disabled,” Jarvis replied as the window snapped shut and the doors opened.

“How long until shift?”

“2 hours, sir.”

“Took longer than I thought,” he grumbled as he went to scrub down again after snapping off his gloves. “I got time to eat right?”

“I would hope so, sir.”

Michael laughed as he scrubbed down his arms and got dressed in his usual work attire before going to the fridge to grab breakfast and start packing his lunch while he ate. “J, I feel like I'm forgetting something.”

“Food, clothes, rest, bathed... I can't think of anything at the moment, sir. There are no appointments listed.”

“Oh, yes, remind me to sterilize the clinic.”

“That would be it, sir. I shall remind when you get the time.”

“Thanks J.”

 


End file.
